Worthy
by EppieG
Summary: TraceyKelly pairing


_**Worthy**_**_  
_**  
This is my first fanfic, so the usual begging for mercy applies. As do the standard disclaimers. NBC and Dick Wolf own these characters, but as of yet, have failed to make good use of them ;)

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: Worthy  
Pairing: Tracey/Kelly  
Rating: M  
Summary/Notes: Love the show, love the pairing, decided to do something about it ...

* * *

The words were beginning to swim on the page in front of her. Freakishly, she was aware of it and unaware of it at the same time. It was almost as if she were analyzing the exact progression of her exhaustion and fatigue from the inside out. Somewhere from far away and deep within she told herself to blink rapidly, to try to shake it off. She was turning that thought over and over when the double-time crash startled her out of her funk -- and out of her chair. As slow as her mind had been moving before, adrenaline rocketed thru her body poising her for fight or flight ...

"Tracey?"

Kelly's hand was on her shoulder before she could move or answer. The concerned blue eyes searched hers and she was oddly aware of how adorable the one raised eyebrow looked before she regained control of herself. She exhaled deeply. "Damn, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm so sorry ... I .. the door swung faster than I had intended and those books must have been barely balanced on the edge of the desk ..." Kelly dropped down again, adding two more volumes to the one she held against her already. "I saw the light on ... just wanted to see if you needed anything ... like a heart attack, evidently." Standing, she shook her head quickly, blonde hair swaying as she rolled her eyes comically. She placed the law books in the very center of the desk near the door with an emphatic "plop."

"Actually, that wake up call was exactly what I did need. If you hadn't caused that little avalanche just now, I might have been nursing the sorest neck EVER tomorrow morning ... well, the sorest since the last time I fell asleep slumped over my closing prep." Her hand slid almost unconsciously up under her dark tresses, rubbing absently at the spot as she remembered.

"You do that far too often, ya know. Fall asleep here." Kelly watched the fingers move against the porcelain skin, slightly lifting the soft curls, and silently wished she had come in just a little bit later. Had gotten to see the vulnerable expression on Tracey's face as she slept, the professional mask she almost always wore absent for just that short amount of time. Had slipped her own hand under the dark mane, fingertips gently massaging ... Now it was her turn to blink rapidly to try and clear her head. Tracey quirked her own eyebrow up.

"Yeah, well ... " Her voice trailed off as she turned back to her work. As awake as she was now, she couldn't bear the thought of sitting back down in her chair and tackling any more of the casework. "It pays the bills." She began stacking folders briskly ... already thinking about how she'd start fresh in the morning.

"That's not why you do it and we both know it." Kelly joined her at the desk, gathering up papers and books, placing certain items in Tracey's briefcase. They had long since stopped needing to speak to work effortlessly together.

Finishing her clean-up and snapping her briefcase shut, Tracey shrugged on her blazer. "Yeah, I do it for the incredible perks." Her eyes followed the line of Kelly's hip to the slit of her skirt. She had gotten rather good at such unobtrusive observations, but she allowed herself a beat longer than usual because of Kelly's current posture. The blonde was leaning quite far over the desk to retrieve one last document and the form-fitting skirt was even more flattering than usual. Tracey grabbed her coat from the rack and cleared her throat. "I'm just going to drop this ..." she nodded to a file in her other hand "on Salazar's desk and I'll walk out with you."

"I'll get my things."

* * *

Kelly was sure that no one else present in the courtroom could tell that Tracey was nervous. She was in full command of the jury and the gallery. Hardly an eye wavered from her as she wrapped up her remarks. She held them with her silence and presence for a few seconds more before she signaled a subtle "at ease" with her body language and expression. But Kelly heard the small hiss of breath escape as she settled, outwardly calm, into her chair again. Saw the slightest twitch in her right hand as she smoothed it over her legal pad. She wished she could cover that hand reassuringly, but she settled for an encouraging nod. She wrote, "That sealed it." on her own pad and angled it toward her partner. She underlined it as Tracey read, and was pleased to see the relief in Tracey's eyes for a split second. They both faced forward as the judge charged the jury and prepared for the chaos that would erupt when court was adjourned for the deliberation. As they stood, heads moving closer together, Kelly murmured, "Excellent job, Trace."

"We'll see, won't we?"

"The sooner the better."

"I'm starving ... wanna wait at Chulo's?"

Kelly stifled a grin. Her own stomach was going to be in knots until the verdict was read, but Tracey could eat any time, anywhere. Her metabolism had to be as aggressive as her cross. "Sure. You're buying."

"I'm buying? What happened to 'excellent job, Trace'?"

"You did an excellent job, but that's hardly an exception worthy of a reward. Besides, it's not like you did it alone." Kelly was bantering, barely giving a thought to the words she was choosing, but she felt Tracey's hand on her arm.

"I know that." Tracey's face was serious. "I don't tell you or anyone else enough, but I know I'm not the Lone Ranger out there. I'm grateful for that every day, on every case ..."

Kelly was shaking her head before Tracey could get the words out, "I wasn't ... I didn't ... I am NOT fishing for a compliment!"

"Too bad, counselor, you're getting one. And whatever you'd like at Chulo's." Tracey flashed her a winning smile.

"I don't like anything at Chulo's ..." she grumbled as they pushed through the courtroom doors.

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door just as the champagne glasses clinked together. All heads swiveled toward Arthur Branch as he leaned into the room. "That's the way to get things done, people. Congratulations." He made eye contact with Tracey. "Good work, Scooter." He winked almost playfully and was gone before she could do more than sputter. Ravell and Salazar struggled to keep their faces neutral, but Kelly laughed openly. Tracey's mouth opened and closed a few more times before she straightened her back and tried to stare them all down.

"Not another word." She ordered sternly.

"Sure thing ... Scooter." Ravell exploded in laughter. He and Salazar ducked and cowered in mock horror as she stepped toward them. "We're going, we're going!"

Kelly held her hand over her mouth, trying in vain to stop her giggles. Tracey looked at her helplessly, hands flailing. "Why in the world would he ... "

"He's very fond of you, obviously."

"Sure has a strange way of showing it." Still, Tracey was wearing a hint of a smile as she downed her champagne. "I haven't heard that in years." She shook her head as she settled on the edge of her desk, stocking-clad feet planted in the center of her chair. "When I was first assigned here, I thought he was Satan. His every action, every word, hell, every look showed that he thought I was beneath contempt. He challenged every opinion I gave, dismissed my suggestions, treated me like a child. That's when it started ... the whole nickname thing. First, I was 'Missy.' God, I hated him." Tracey ran her hand thru her hair, her eyes far away. "I hated coming to work every day. When I'd had all I could take from him I tried to transfer. He heard about it and stopped by to wish me well. 'Hope things are easier for you on the bunny slope, Sugar.' Bastard." She laughed at Kelly's aghast expression. "I almost hit him."

"You should have." Kelly had always been charmed by Branch, but there was a limit.

"He was testing me. Trying to gauge whether or not I had what it took to make it, run with the wolves. I almost failed that test." She looked at Kelly thoughtfully. "Then one day, I lost it ... went off on him ... told him everything I'd ever thought about him, that I wished he'd go fuck himself till he dropped dead, " her chuckle was light and musical. Kelly was fascinated. "He roared with laughter. Not the least bit offended. Grabbed me by both shoulders and said, 'Now that's what I'm talking about! That's why you're here! Give 'em hell, Scooter!' And I had passed. We've had some great laughs over the years about those times." She pushed off the desk with both hands. "Let's get out of here."

Kelly tried to hide her disappointment. She would have liked to stay and see more of this side of Tracey. "Of course, I don't want to keep you ..."

"Keep me?" Tracey looked confused. "I thought we might move this conversation somewhere more comfortable. We've both been in this office far too much the past few weeks."

She was pleased to see Kelly's face light back up. "As long as it's not Chulo's, I'm in."

* * *

Kelly felt strangely off-balance. It wasn't as if she'd never been in Tracey's apartment before. She had been -- on many occasions. It's just that she had never been there for NO reason. Just as they wordlessly communicated throughout the day, the two women had somehow exited the cab in front of Tracey's place and gone right in. They prepared a salad and some bruschetta as companionably as they did nearly everything else. Kelly smiled at how natural it seemed to fix dinner with Tracey. They truly had become a team, as cliché as that sounded, even in her own thoughts. And the light mood that had begun back at the office held throughout dinner. A few glasses of wine probably helped. She smiled to herself and Tracey seemed to read her thoughts.

"This is nice." The brunette's eyes sparkled over the rim of her glass.

"Yes, very." Kelly nodded. She wanted to say so much more, but couldn't seem to form the words. "Thanks, Trace."

"For getting you to help make dinner? That's hardly worth a thank you. But you are most welcome." She set her empty wine glass down and tossed her napkin in the middle of her plate. "Speaking of what things are worth ..." She paused. Kelly titled her head slightly, puzzled but listening intently. "Earlier this week, you said something along the lines of my performance 'hardly being an exception worthy of a reward,' if I'm remembering correctly ..."

Nodding, Kelly began, "Yes, that's right, but you knew what I meant ..."

"Shhhhh." Tracey held up a finger to halt Kelly's explanation. "Let me finish."

Kelly grew silent again, watching Tracey's face as she spoke.

"I was wondering about that statement, beyond what I knew you meant." She smiled into Kelly's eyes. "I was wondering what it would take to be exceptional to you. What I would need to do to be worthy of a reward from you ..."

The tone and timbre of Tracey's voice was having a hypnotic effect on Kelly's body. She felt flushed and warm, yet chilled. She could feel goosebumps on her arms as she thought of how truly exceptional the woman across from her was. Her mouth was dry and she unconsciously licked her lips. And she had forgotten to breathe.

None of this was lost on Tracey. "I think I could earn it, Kelly. If I really tried." She watched the color creep up the blonde's neck and cheeks, watched her breath catch, then start somewhat irregularly. It was such a rush to know that she could command that reaction. And she wanted more.

Kelly licked her lips again, struggling to speak, "You don't have to ... there's nothing you could do ..." She heard herself and cursed inwardly that she might be sending the wrong signals. "I mean, God, Tracey. You're perfect." It was said so simply, so raw and honest, that it was Tracey's turn to feel breathless.

Damn. She wasn't expecting that. To feel powerless like this, even for one moment. Blinking, she spoke quietly, her voice somewhat husky with emotion now. "So I shouldn't even try? You don't want me to try ...?" Her heart nearly stopped beating as the question hung in the air for an eternity.

Oh God. Kelly knew the question went beyond the original conversation now. She knew exactly what Tracey was asking, she could feel it in every cell of her body. She wanted to scream, nod, anything to answer YES, but she was paralyzed. In her wildest dreams and fantasies she had never expected this to happen for REAL. Her heart pounded in her throat and she pleaded with her eyes for Tracey to see the answer there.

* * *

Tracey Kibre had made a career out of her ability to read people, to see the truth in their eyes in response to her questions. She prayed silently that her instinct wasn't clouded by emotion or wishful thinking. Not now. This was much too important. She almost floated out of her chair. Her grace and balance belying the turmoil that raged inside her at the moment. She had precious few seconds to dread this decision, for she was almost instantly in Kelly's personal space. She was acutely aware of her knee as it touched Kelly's thigh, mesmerized by the pull of the insanely blue eyes that had never left her own dark ones. Blue eyes that impossibly seemed to widen even more as Tracey looked down into them. The practiced prosecutor in her could just pick up the faint pulse that nearly jumped under the skin of Kelly's flushed neck, the tremble that seemed to travel through the blonde's entire body as Tracey reached out slowly and took her hand.

That simple connection was almost her undoing. The warmth that flooded her senses at the contact nearly knocked her from her moorings. It was so unexpected and intense that she had to mentally count to ten to steady herself. Focus, Tracey, focus. She squeezed Kelly's hand softly, reveling in the gesture as it was returned. Slowly she rubbed her thumb along the back of Kelly's knuckles, knowing that at some point she was going to have to speak, but so hesitant to break the spell.

Her voice was like velvet as she leaned closer, lightly scraping the tender skin inside of Kelly's wrist with her fingernail, "Ms. Gaffney, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you answer the question."

Kelly hadn't moved a muscle since in what seemed like ages. She was completely overwhelmed. It felt as if she were falling, falling, falling ... even as she was frozen in place, clinging to Tracey's smaller hand like a lifeline. This had never happened to her before, this feeling of desperation and contentment, invasion and freedom, all combined. She swallowed hard, struggling to form the word.

"Yes." Her eyes flashed as she managed it. She was excited beyond belief at the possibilities that one small statement encompassed.

As soon as the sound reached Tracey's ears, she knew she was lost. Her toes curled into the carpet and her eyes closed briefly, protectively. She tilted her head down, a curtain of curls shielding her face, giving her time to once again gain a small measure of control. She turned Kelly's hand in hers until the palm was facing up. Bending from the waist she placed a warm, soft kiss in the very center of it. The tip of her tongue just grazed the skin as she pulled away and curled Kelly's hand closed.

Oh God. Kelly thought she would faint when she felt Tracey's lips touch her. She wanted them everywhere. And she didn't know how she was going to survive the anticipation.

* * *

Exceptional. The word echoed through Tracey's consciousness as she faced Kelly. She wanted this to be exceptional. Of course, she hadn't planned on it happening tonight. Hell, any night. Yet here she was, standing in her bedroom with the beautiful blonde that haunted her dreams. Holding her hand. Drowning in her eyes. Exceptional. Definitely exceptional. There were no romantic candles and no music was playing. It was just the two of them and the soft light from the bedside lamp. Still, Tracey hadn't gotten to where she was without being able to think on her feet. She could do this. She could do this for the rest of her life. Squeezing Kelly's hand once more, she broke the silence. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positively."

"Are you nervous?"

"Absolutely." They both laughed.

Releasing Kelly's hand, Tracey moved both of hers to her partner's waist. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do ..."

"There's nothing I don't want you to do." It was barely above a whisper, but it rocked Tracey like a gunshot.

Gathering the material at the hem of Kelly's sweater in both of her shaking hands, she took a deep breath. "May I?"

"Please."

"Raise your arms, baby." Slowly she skimmed the soft textured top up, up, up ... Over Kelly's head and off. Letting it drift to the floor. She brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Kelly's forehead, allowing her fingertips to trail down her cheek almost reverently. They continued the caress along her jaw, down the column of her neck, out to her shoulder. Then Tracey drew one single fingertip along the delicate bra strap, tracing it's path down, down, down ... following the curve of the lace along the cup until her finger was resting in the center of the V.

Kelly's shivers had nothing to do with her sweater being on the floor and everything to do with Tracey's fingers being on her body. Her voice sounded shaky and foreign as she murmured, "It clasps in the back."

A small smile played around Tracey's lips as her finger continued it's journey up the outline of the other breast, her fingernail raking lightly up the skin next to the other strap. She walked around Kelly's side, never breaking contact, her finger sliding down the skin bordering the bra strap in back. Kelly could feel Tracey's breath on the back of her neck as the elastic tightened briefly around her ribs and was just as quickly relaxed. Then Tracey's finger once again moved along her back, up the path of bra on her shoulderblade, over the top, until Tracey was facing her once again. That one finger had started a flash fire on her skin and Kelly couldn't believe the bra hadn't melted off. She could feel Tracey sliding both straps off of her shoulders and down her arms.

Tracey's couldn't tear her eyes away from the creamy skin her finger was exploring. As the satin and lace fell away, she stood transfixed. "So beautiful." Fascinated, she stepped even closer. Her finger beginning to trace the soft skin just above Kelly's waistband. Back and forth. Side to side. Feather-light strokes. "I can feel your muscles quiver here," she breathed in near awe.

Kelly's eyes had closed when she felt Tracey's roaming over her. Again she had the sensation of spiraling down, losing her balance. The hypnotic combination of Tracey's voice and touch held her spellbound. Her whole body ached for that touch, that gaze. It was the sweetest torture. She felt Tracey's fingers curl warmly against her lower abdomen as they unfastened her slacks. Eased the zipper down. Yesssss, please.

Using both hands now , Tracey pushed the slacks and hose down Kelly's hips. Kneeling in front of her, she tugged them down Kelly's thighs to her ankles and helped her step free of them. Softly and slowly she stroked those gorgeous legs, unaware that they were barely holding Kelly up. Standing again, her hands found their way to the small of Kelly's back and smoothed over the skin there. Her fingers dipped below the silky material of Kelly's panties in back, sliding down the curve of her bottom. Her palms rubbing warm circles. The breathless moans this coaxed from the woman in her arms encouraged her to move her hands lower, fingers kneading and massaging the ass she had been so drawn to every day. Cupping Kelly's cheeks, lifting and separating them slightly, she was getting so carried away. "You feel wonderful."

Kelly was soaked. It was inconceivable that she could be this turned on. She wasn't even completely naked and Tracey was still fully clothed. Up until now, Tracey had barely touched her. God. And yet. And yet she was impossibly wet. Yessss feeling wonderful. Never wanting it to end.

* * *

Kissing the ball of Kelly's shoulder, Tracey struggled with herself. She could take what she wanted right now and she knew it. My God how she knew it. She squeezed Kelly's ass again just to confirm it. The whimper that answered her nearly tore her in two. Exceptional. She needed some separation to regain her footing. "Do you want these off?" She hooked her thumbs in either side of the panties and waited.

"Yes ... Tracey please."

Swiftly she peeled them down, concentrating only on this, getting this done.

When Kelly stepped free of them, she moved toward Tracey, her hands coming up ...

With one finger against Kelly's lips, Tracey stopped her. Softening the interruption with a smile, she whispered, "Do something for me."

"Anything."

"Sit in the middle of my bed for me?" She rubbed Kelly's lower lip gently as she asked. Seeing the quizzical expression, Tracey nodded encouragingly. "Please, Kelly."

Dazed and somewhat numb, Kelly turned to oblige her. Tracey took a few steps back, watching. She bit back a groan as Kelly climbed up onto the bed. Damn, she thought that had looked good in a skirt ...

Her fingers were already working on the top button of her blouse as Kelly settled into place. She made quick work of the remaining buttons and shrugged the top off, well aware of Kelly's eyes on her. Unclasping the front of her bra, she slipped it off in one motion. Staring straight at the blonde on her bed, she unzipped her skirt. If she had imagined that this would calm her breathing she was wrong. The unchecked hunger in those blue eyes was nearly as powerful as the feel of her skin. Finally naked, she walked toward the bed, her gaze never wavering.

As she watched Tracey undress, Kelly was surprised at how many details her feverish mind was registering. The efficient way Tracey dealt with the buttons, the bra that they had both admired in a recent catalog, the perfect shape of Tracey's breasts, the small run in the top of her hose, and the strength and grace of her dancer's body. Kelly was dimly aware that she was clenching and unclenching her hands. They ached to acknowledge what her eyes were telling them. Then Tracey was walking towards her and she was aware of nothing else.

Tracey climbed onto the bed behind Kelly, arms sliding around her waist, peaked hard nipples brushing against the soft skin of her back. Her head was on Kelly's shoulder, nuzzling her neck, kissing her there. Her hands were stroking Kelly's stomach and sides. Kelly felt surrounded and submerged. When Tracey's hands moved up to cradle her breasts, she arched into them, reeling as thumbs rubbed over her tightening nipples again and again and again. She felt Tracey's breath wash over the side of her face, warm, moist. Shuddered as Tracey's tongue traced her jaw. Moaned deeply as Tracey's teeth and lips closed around her earlobe and Tracey's arms pulled her even closer. Then Tracey's hands were on either side of her face, fingers buried in her hair. Blindly her own hands found the long soft curls, tangling in them. She felt the tip of Tracey's tongue outlining her lips, parting them slightly. She could hear that incredible voice, low and husky and affected now, asking her, "Do you want me to kiss you, Kelly?"

"GOD YES"

Before the words were fully formed, Tracey covered her mouth possessively, kissing her fiercely. She tilted and slanted her head, trying to get a better angle, to kiss Kelly even more deeply. Exploring every inch of her mouth. Laying her back against the pillows, kissing and kissing and kissing her. Moaning softly into her. Curling her tongue up underneath Kelly's. Breaking away, breathing hard. Looking down, her eyes nearly black. "God, I want you, Kelly. I want to kiss you all over. Feel you shudder and shake against me ..."

"Do it. Need you to .. Everything."

* * *

God. OH GOD. How was she supposed to stand this? The exquisite feel of Tracey straddling her thigh. Heat and softness and pressure and melting. Don't stop. Everything.

Tracey had braced herself for the assault on her senses that she knew would accompany the feel of Kelly's body beneath her, but she was woefully unprepared for the shockwave caused by the sight of her partner arching in ecstasy as she slid against her, reacting to the evidence of her desire. There were no words. Rocking back and forth slowly she tried to memorize this moment, to savor every aspect of it, but she was too distracted by the need for more. As Kelly's head snapped back, she took the opportunity to lean forward, nibbling and kissing down her neck. Now so exposed and vulnerable, not hidden by an attractive high-necked sweater or the ever-present pink scarf. Fleetingly, Tracey imagined what she could do with that scarf as she placed a kiss in the hollow of Kelly's throat. Another time. This was perfect. Right here. She sucked softly on the tender skin, feeling the pulse struggle beneath her lips.

With her eyes tightly closed, Kelly worked her hands in and out of the lush dark hair. Tangling and untangling her fingers, drawing them down Tracey's neck and back. Alternately pressing her fingertips or fingernails against Tracey's scalp and skin. Caressing and clinging. Her mind spinning with whether or not she wanted to pull Tracey's head up to taste another kiss, or guide it down ... Overwhelmed with both.

Oblivious to this dilemma, Tracey kissed her way down the center of Kelly's chest, her hands stroking and cupping the outer swell of each breast. Her thumbs rubbing lazily in semi-circles beneath them as she nuzzled first one and then the other, incredibly pleased with the reaction she received. She flicked her tongue out to tease one straining nipple, momentarily stunned by the force of Kelly's thigh slamming upward between her legs. Regaining her equilibrium, she kissed the tip of the same nipple before closing her lips around it. Tight. Her tongue lathing it as she drew it deeper and deeper into her mouth. As the whimpers and the most goddamned sexy moans she'd ever heard reached her ears, she fought valiantly not to grind herself against Kelly's leg.

She was being turned completely inside out. Divinely. Repeatedly. Clutching Tracey's hair, she held on. Her own head rolling from side to side as Tracey's fingers captured her other nipple. Biting her lip as Tracey's mouth left her, the air harsh and stinging. Wracked with tremors as fingers pinched the wet nipple and Tracey's tongue found the other one. Nearly screaming as the edges of Tracey's teeth raked up and down from base to tip, tugging and teasing. Pressing the back of Tracey's head with all her strength to keep her there, right there, or even closer. Fuck yes.

"TRACEY"

Hearing her name ripped from Kelly's mouth, Tracey growled low in her throat. The sound vibrated into Kelly, only adding to her torment.

"Please ... I need .."

With some effort, Tracey pulled away from her current obsession and Kelly's grip. Her lips trailed down her partner's ribcage, first on one side, then the other, followed by her fingernails, raking lightly. Her hair was like silk brushing against Kelly's skin as she moved. Sliding backwards, she placed an open mouthed kiss just below Kelly's navel, rolling her tongue against the oh-so-soft skin there.

"OH my GOD ... you have to ... I can't ..."

Tracey moved quickly from Kelly's leg to between her knees, scooting back a bit. Stroking Kelly's hips she raised her head, searching for the blue eyes she had surrendered to earlier. She squeezed Kelly's thigh harder than she had intended to get her attention. As Kelly's eyes flew open, Tracey met and held them with her own.

"Is this what you want, baby?"

Speechless, Kelly jerked her head yes, her eyes wild.

* * *

In those next few seconds, if she had been able to form coherent thought, Kelly would have finally understood how some people could commit murder. Lose complete control of who they were and all of their boundaries. In the eternity between Tracey's query and her next action, Kelly would have done ANYTHING. Without question. Would have sold her soul to the devil himself to get what she wanted. But she was so out of her mind that even this moment of striking clarity was beyond her grasp.

Tracey felt as raw as the look she was receiving. With almost superhuman will, she held herself together. For her. Exhale. Exceptional.

Wetting her lips, she bent down. She groaned as she placed a warm kiss in the mound of glistening blonde curls, inhaling deeply, feeling the waves of heat below. Then Kelly was moving urgently beneath her, unable to be still. Tracey held on, dropping lower against the bed as she explored with her tongue. Licking roughly up again and again and again before flattening it over Kelly's swollen flesh. Pressing and circling. Fluttering rapidly, hummingbird fast.

"FUCK ... YES .. "

Insanely aroused, Tracey struggled to keep her lips against Kelly as she bucked and squirmed. Tracey swore loudly as she entered her, two fingers sinking deep, feeling Kelly's body close around her, burning, holding her there. Curling her fingers toward herself, beckoning with them. Reaching her other hand underneath, grabbing Kelly's ass, pulling her even closer, burying her face into her. Three fingers now. Twisted together. So slick. Mouth working frantically. Oh god. Moaning constantly. So good. Tongue swirling. Kelly's screams muffled by thighs locked around her ears, the roar of her blood rushing through her, her heart pounding.

Shaking violently. So much pressure. White hot. Crying out.

Nothing matters. Just this. Now baby. I've got you.

Blinding rush. Shattering. Million pieces. Tracey.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Tracey was an accomplished woman. She had always been an overachiever. Type A personality, the epitome of a driven, gifted professional. Still, this had to be one of her proudest moments. The surge of triumph, power, and pure pleasure she had felt as Kelly gushed against her was almost better than her own release. Almost. She wanted to absorb every twitch and tremble. Through her lips and fingers, through every inch of her skin that touched Kelly. And she wanted to throw herself over the same edge, the higher the better.

Euphoria. Silence. Then an avalanche of emotion and stimuli. Tracey. She was hyper-aware of every contact, the slightest friction. Each strand of silken hair against her hip and thigh. Those lips. God. Aftershocks. She succumbed to them as she felt Tracey cradling her hips, the gentle brush of her lover's cheek against her abdomen. Such tenderness. And then she remembered to breathe.

Tracey was on fire. Every realization of where she was and every remembrance of where she had just been only stoked the flame. She crawled up Kelly's body, kissing and caressing, all of the tension in her own coiled tight and barely contained. She knew it wouldn't take much to unleash it. Her lips trailed over Kelly's collarbone, as her hand slid into the damp blonde hair, sweeping some strands back as they clung to her face. Lightly stroking Kelly's temple with her thumb, she whispered her name. The first time it was essentially a reverent benediction. The next, more of a prayer for mercy.

It was that plea that reached deep into Kelly's blissful languor and stirred her hands to reach for Tracey. Once they were moving, they ranged everywhere. Emboldened by the freedom she felt, the absence of any barriers, Kelly delighted in her exploration. And even more in the sounds her touch elicited. That she actually affected her partner this way amazed her even now. Finally opening her eyes, she nearly gasped at the naked desperation she read on Tracey's face.

"Baby ... here ... It's okay .."

In that instant, all semblance of control evaporated for Tracey. Shamelessly she ground her hips into Kelly's upper thigh and hip, jolting forward as Kelly raised her leg to apply more pressure. Oh god. Panting, she drove herself faster, muscles in her arms straining as she leaned on them for balance, support. Practically sobbing as Kelly's fingers worked between them, setting off brilliant flashes behind her eyes. Have to. Can't wait. Hair whipping wildly, untamed. With a intensity bordering on fury, she thrust herself into Kelly's hand and body.

"That's it, Tracey ... Just like that."

Kelly could barely breathe herself. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, had never felt so consumed. One hand was braced at Tracey's hip, the other pinned between them. As she felt Tracey begin to close around her fingers, she swiped up with her thumb.

"Let go ... for me."

Terrifying need. So damn good. Kelly please. Screaming.

Right with you. Want this so much. I'm here. I'm here.

Shocking stop. Crashing, falling. Catch me. Yours.

* * *

Kelly was blown away by the force of Tracey's passion. Mesmerized, she was swept along, captivated by the spectacle and the spasms. So damned sexy it almost hurt. A wave of possessiveness coursed through her as she gathered Tracey's quaking form closer, embracing her protectively. Murmuring and whispering softly as she cradled the dark head against her shoulder, she could hardly comprehend her elation. Again and again she sifted her fingers through Tracey's magnificent curls, amazed and intoxicated by the connection she felt. Her lips brushed against the top of Tracey's head as she adjusted her partner's limp body more securely in her embrace. Wrapping her lower leg around Tracey's calves, she closed her eyes and focused on the fitful heartbeat that echoed her own.

Free fall. Pure and utter ecstasy. Kelly. Unbelievable. Total collapse. Safe. Don't let go. Please don't let me go.

While Tracey drifted back down to earth, Kelly's hands took the opportunity to appreciate the softness and texture of her skin. To marvel at the incredible blend of strength and fragility in Tracey's slender frame. Soothing her palms over Tracey's back, fingers playing over her spine, she tried to reconcile the fierceness she saw on display every day with the deceptively delicate creature she held pressed against her. Her lips returned repeatedly to the crown of Tracey's head, her fingers drawn constantly to the swell of her bottom. Excited at the chance to indulge her craving, to touch her partner as often and as intimately as she wanted. She was well aware that she was on the path to addiction, but she had no intention of turning back.

As much as she thrilled to the barrage of sensations storming around and through her, Tracey was gradually cognizant of the tiniest trickle of fear. She tried to shut it out, shake it off. No. Not now. She wanted to stay cocooned in the warmth and wonder of this moment, to feel just like this for as long as her mind would accept it. She HATED the creeping insecurity, the piercing doubt. Abruptly she turned and buried her face in Kelly's neck, snuggling even closer, clinging tightly to her. Kelly was here. Touching and kissing and holding her. It would all be okay. It had to be.

"Hey .. hey ... are you all right?" Kelly rocked her slightly, stroking her hair.

Tracey exhaled slowly. Gently, she kissed Kelly's collarbone. "Never better."

"Never?" Tracey could hear the smile in the question.

"Uh huh. You heard me." She moved her finger along Kelly's upper arm, absently drawing patterns.

"Mmm hmm. I heard you ... I think the neighbors may have heard you, too."

Tracey could feel the laughter in Kelly's chest as she lay against her. "You should talk."

"Okay ... a question then. Was that what you had in mind, Trace?" She twirled a strand of long dark hair. "You know, your reward ..."

"Hell yes." Tracey nibbled the skin closest to her lips. "There's NOTHING like you on the menu at Chulo's."

Kelly was momentarily speechless, but now Tracey could feel her blushing. Then swallowing hard.

"There is something else ... something I need to say." She felt Tracey go completely still and heard a small sigh. "Look at me."

Dammit. Although she knew it was coming, Tracey wasn't ready to face it just yet. She needed time to collect herself, to pull together all of her defenses. She felt Kelly's fingers tilting her chin up tenderly and she prayed for the neutral expression she wore just before a verdict.

"Look at me Tracey."

She almost pulled it off, until their eyes met. Oh. She could resist any temptation on a day to day basis. Kelly in tight skirts. Even now, knowing how breathtaking she was naked. She could do it. Kelly's fingers grazing hers as she passed her a file. She could take it. She could even withstand the smell of her perfume, the way she chewed her lower lip when she was deep in thought. Anything but those eyes. How was she going to protect her heart from those goddamned eyes?

The look on Tracey's face nearly broke Kelly's heart. She swallowed again. "Next time ..." She paused to allow the words to sink in.

Next time. Next time. Tracey thought she would burst. She couldn't stop the smile that spread slowly across her face. "Yes?"

"Next time ... I get to be first chair."

* * *

The End.  
For now.  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
